Satan City
by THall
Summary: Videl Satan never expected to fall in love with anyone, least of all with her teacher. GV


Hey... So this is me trying out a multi-chapter fic! I know it's not great and all but is it good enough to continue? - I need to know.

So in this story, Goku was revived following the Cell games although he's going to play a minimal role in the story... The timeline too is a bit warped but I hope everyone's cool with all this

Please Read and Review - I don't wanna continue with something people don't like

* * *

In Satan City, life is loud. In Satan City, life is chaotic. In Satan City, life is unbearable. 

Sure, it looks pretty in all the brochures but in recent years, the streets of Satan City had become nothing more than conveyer belts for the rich and the pretentious. The city was once the capital of culture and individuality but now? It lacked personality, it lacked the 'X factor', it lacked the… 'Je ne sais quoi'.

That is, until Son Gohan moved there.

Gohan was to become the most extraordinary man in a very ordinary Metropolis. Suffice to say, when he walked down said 'conveyer belt', he turned heads, he drew eyes. Maybe it was because he was unlike the other male pedestrians to whom he would, by default, be compared to. His hair was not slickly gelled into a side parting, his clothes were not to be mistaken for a 'Hugo Boss' business suit, his wrist was bare of a gold Rolex, his smile wasn't guarded, controlled or artificial. Son Gohan didn't march down Satan City's main roads, he strolled.

Son Gohan was a remarkable physical specimen, from the tops of his hair to the tips of his toes. His black locks defied all laws of gravity and poignantly pointed to the heavens, all but his character defining bang which was constantly hovering in front of his left eye. He had inherited his mother's flawless cheekbones and jaw line while being gifted with the soulful eyes of his father. His parents had obviously blessed him, but if his facial features were a representation of genetics, his body was a reflection of his environment, of his past. His defined arms maintained the intensity of a fighter, his stomach was not of a body-builder but of a warrior, the scars that his entire torso bore were the final indication of his war-torn past.

Yes, indeed - Gohan was to become the most extraordinary man in a very ordinary Metropolis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan was nearing his twenty second birthday when he made the transition from college student to high school teacher, when he moved from a cottage in the 439 mountain district to a one bedroom apartment in downtown Satan City, when he changed his destiny. While Gohan's life could fill the pages of dozens of 'War and Peace'-es, the past nine years had been surprisingly uneventful for the Son family.

Goku spent his days training with Vegeta and Piccolo, Chi-Chi focused all her maternal energy on newest member of the family and Gohan? Gohan grew up. High School would have been a mere formality for the over-educated Super Saiyan, so he prematurely enrolled in University. Gohan graduated with a doctorate in Astro-physics at the age of twenty and while he promised his services to Bulma in the not too distant future, he had also promised himself that he'd give independence a shot.

So here he was, twenty one years old and a teacher. A high school teacher. A high school science teacher… Ouch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe it was because the normally rambunctious teenagers of Satan City were typically beginning their summer homework the day before school restarted, maybe it was because a new raunchy TV programme was debuting on HBO starring Nicolette Sheridan but for whatever reason, the usually obnoxiously noisy Satan City was quiet. It was peaceful. Gohan, for one, was not going to let this 'once in a blue moon' opportunity go to waste. He went for a stroll.

The grey sky and gentle breeze were not common for the normally unbearable summer warmth that Satan City endured but the unique weather was almost fitting for the unique events which would befall the day. Gohan kicked a pebble down the street almost instinctively as he gazed upwards, appreciating the serenity he didn't associate with big time city's. It was while he lazily gawked skywards that Son Gohan, so to speak, collided with fate.

"Watch where you're going, assface!" Gohan barely registered the powerful female voice cursing him from the ground. He drew his focus from the sky and noticed a petite figure directly in front of him. He had obviously, unknowingly sent this girl to floor so as a means of apology, he extended an arm with the intention of lifting her to her feet.

She brushed aside his hands and hopped to her feet on her initiative giving him a distinctive 'humph' and menacing glare in response to his chivalry. There, dressed in a white T-shirt two sizes too big for Gohan himself and a pair of exercise shorts was Videl Satan.

Gohan hadn't ever seen someone quite like Videl Satan. Actually, Gohan was quite sure there wasn't anyone else quite like Videl Satan… so, he studied her. Her raven coloured hair was childishly yet endearingly tied in twin pigtails, her porcelain skin was slightly flushed from her recent and slightly embarrassing collision, her blue eyes were like circus lights which gave life to a seemingly lifeless night sky… they were so big Gohan could only really compare them to the eyes Bugs Bunny used to get when he attempted to 'cute' his way into getting a nice hunka carrot. Her beauty was obvious yet subtle, she oozed sex but somehow maintained her innocence, she was elegant, she was straightforward… she was the real deal.

"Aren't you going to apologise?" she mockingly asked after waiting a solid minute to hear any sort of verbal response from the tall stranger.

Gohan laughed at this question. Her fierce glare intensified. When Videl Satan was sent to the ground, be it accident or not, people begged for her forgiveness, they grovelled for her mercy, they pleaded for their dignity. This guy, though, had done nothing of the sort. It impressed her.

In between his delightful chuckles, Gohan eloquently apologised. Against her better judgement, Videl smiled at the man and nodded in acknowledgment. Neither of the two broke their eye contact, there was an edge to the quality with which the two stared at one another, a silent hunger, a unvoiced attraction, an immediate interest, something new to the both of them.

While it felt like an eternity, in actuality it was a few short moments before Videl felt herself turn her head from her fellow pedestrian. She bashfully lowered her head, her eyes pointing to the ground in a almost dejected manner as she begrudgingly sulked away from Satan City's newest resident.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan started his new job in just a few short hours. He'd be teaching, what he considered, life's fundamentals to students up to three years younger than himself. But it wasn't fear or nerves, it wasn't impatience or excitement that had kept Gohan on the park bench for close to seven hours. No, it had been that forgettable altercation with that beautiful young brunette.

He sat there, attempting to change the path of his thoughts but failing in keeping her out of his mind. He had spent mere minutes in her presence but he was sold on this girl. Oh yes, she was something else. While Chi-chi was a pistol, this brunette had been an AK-47... Or at least a pretty impressive bayonet.

In Satan City, life is loud. In Satan City, life is chaotic. But now, In Satan City, life for Son Gohan could well be bearable.

* * *

I know it was a short chapter but it was really more of a Prologue... constructive criticism accepted, compliments welcomed... Revieeeeeeeew 


End file.
